


Watching Between the Lines

by livin_in_my_head_2



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: M/M, catrific - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_in_my_head_2/pseuds/livin_in_my_head_2
Summary: Ever wondered what was running through Dan's head during certain non-platonic moments shared with Phil? Well, now you know... // Each drabble is based on a specific moment in a video, and all of them contain adorable Phan fluff - you have been warned.





	1. Author's Note

Thank you so much for choosing to stop by my book! I'm pleased to have you ^_^

Basically, I like to imagine what Dan thinks when he looks at Phil with /that look/ or makes innuendos about situations he and Phil are in or anything along those lines. So I thought - what the heck. Why not make my daydreams into a collection of drabbles?

If you have a moment that you want me to write about, make sure to private message me or leave a comment!

I'll be sure to link each video and note the specific time in the video before each chapter. I'll also try to keep the drabbles in chronological order, which might mean that as I improve in writing, the quality of my drabbles fluctuates randomly as I move chapters around. 

Now, without further ado, let's start this!


	2. Spin the Bottle! [Sep 8, 2011]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I CLICKED THIS VIDEO BECAUSE I THOUGHT "WHAT THE HECK, I'LL WATCH SOME OLDER AMAZINGPHIL"
> 
> I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS
> 
> AHH
> 
> "Spin the Bottle!" uploaded by @Amazingphil on September 8, 2011
> 
> Moment: 1:55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phan is CANON in this drabble

Dan was having the best time being able to just hang out with his friends - Phil, Chris, and PJ - in Italy. He was especially having fun helping Phil film a video about what to do while "trapped" in a hotel room. So far, Dan had watched Chris and PJ *almost* kiss playing Spin the Bottle (which had been hilarious), he had gotten to cuss insane amounts while playing MarioKart (the best combination of activities), he had fallen on the floor attempting to do the limbo, he had screamed, "BURN!" at Phil when he had fallen while playing The Floor Is Lava, and after Chris and PJ's card game skit, Dan and Phil were going to "duel" with cushions.

They did their cheesy fighter introduction scenes in the style of countless street fighting video games before balancing themselves on the huge bed and preparing to "fight."

Dan easily defeated Phil, who fell to the bed, hugging his pillow as Dan continued to hit him, acting like an angry video game character when in reality he was holding back laughter. /You know what would be funny? "Crushing" Phil.../ Careful to position himself so that he wouldn't actually hurt his boyfriend, Dan threw himself to the bed as well, collapsing over Phil. He breathed in Phil's comforting scent and sighed contentedly into his hair.

Out of view of the camera, Dan pressed a quick kiss to Phil's neck. As he stood, he saw Phil grinning, blushing slightly.

PJ watched them with raised eyebrows from behind the camera. Of course, he hadn't been able to see anything, but he still smiled meaningfully.

"Oh, shut up," Dan muttered, grinning despite himself.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You did - /with your eyes./" As PJ spluttered about how that didn't even make /sense,/ Phil hurried up behind Dan and hugged him. Dan chuckled in surprise, freeing himself from the embrace and turning around to face his boyfriend.

"What was that for?" He had appreciated it, but he hadn't really done anything to deserve it.

"I'm just feeling really happy today," Phil explained with a shrug, still smiling widely.

Dan returned the grin. "I'm glad."

"Okay," Phil said, clapping his hands. "Dan, come on. We need to film the next skit!"

Chuckling, Dan shook his head fondly and followed his boyfriend.

Yes, he was having a lot of fun on holiday.


	3. THREE-LEGGED DDR CHALLENGE [June 8, 2015]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of god this video gave me so much to work with. I now have THREE moments to write about!! Asterisks will separate the drabbles.
> 
> "THREE LEGGED DDR CHALLENGE" uploaded on DanAndPhilGAMES on June 8, 2015  
> MOMENTS:  
> 4:37  
> 6:28  
> 7:49

[4:37]  
This song was /difficult./ Phil was stumbling far more than Dan and had almost fallen several times already. Dan was beginning to contemplate the wiseness of willingly being duct taped to a man who had about as much coordination as a drunken hippo.

The two men stumbled and Dan felt Phil's hand touch his. Had there not been a camera rolling, Dan knew that Phil would have grabbed Dan's hand without shame to steady himself. As it was, Phil quickly withdrew. Dan felt a pang of regret, although he outwardly remained completely focused on the game.

Someday, Phil would be able to grab his hand no matter who was watching. Now, however, was not that day. For now, Dan would devote everything he had to the game.

"Perfect, /perfect!/"  
*  
[6:28]  
"We did it! Okay," Dan exclaimed, his eyes widening in joy as he looked at the screen. He felt Phil start to fall beside him and hurriedly extended his arm for Phil to hold onto. Phil did not grab it at first, however. As he lurched to the side, though, he grabbed the offered arm to steady himself. Dan fought back a laugh.

He loved Phil, but he found the man's coordination issues were endlessly amusing.

Phil continued to grab at Dan's arm, coming close to linking their forearms together. He didn't, however, and Dan knew that, like earlier, Phil was acutely aware of the camera filming their every action.

Dan just smiled as Phil made another adorable noise as he started to fall, Dan himself focusing on the game and the game alone.  
*  
[7:49]  
Dan knew that after that song especially, Phil was feeling somewhat embarrassed. After all, he had been stumbling and falling for the entire video, making Dan seem almost graceful in comparison, which was absolutely ridiculous. Dan was nothing close to graceful, so that truly said something about how uncoordinated his boyfriend was.

This was also /hard./ It was physically straining while playing DDR alone, but together? That raised the difficulty level significantly.

Dan didn't want Phil to think that this video had been entirely an embarrassing waste, however. After all, Dan cared for his boyfriend, and his small stumbling noises and the times that he grabbed at Dan to keep from toppling over - it was /those/ that had made the video truly fun to film.

Dan knew he had to motivate Phil and, still feeling bad for not promptly high fiving Phil when it had been offered to him earlier, extended a hand toward his boyfriend.

"C'mon, power high five!"


	4. DIL BURNS THE PANCAKES - Dan and Phil play: Sims 4 #36 [Feb 27, 2017]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sims videos are hard to do for me because I find it easier to write about when Dan gives Phil puppy eyes - because it's kinda obvious what's going through his mind then - but I finally found something! Sorry that it's so short...
> 
> "DIL BURNS THE PANCAKES - Dan and Phil play: Sims 4 #36" uploaded on DanAndPhilGAMES on February 27, 2017  
> 21:47

It was times like these that Dan loved the most - just relaxing with Phil and playing The Sims 4. It also helped that Dan and Phil's relationship seemed less like a carefully guarded secret when they could show something cementing it- their "son," Dil - on camera without fear of being exposed. Sure, this video hadn't gone as planned, but they had had a lot of fun filming it, and Dan had laughed so hard...

Dan made jokes about Phil abusing their power over their Sims, but he found it adorable whenever Phil begged him for anything in the game, and this episode had practically been one big montage of Phil begging for Dan to transform this and transform that in the Pancakes' house...and so Dan had obligingly done as he was asked. Dil's adventure hadn't ended quite as anticipated, but if anything, it had made the video better.

It was hard, though, for Dan to resist hugging Phil or pressing a kiss to his temple whenever something amusing or cute happened in their game, especially with Phil bringing out his childish begging voice so often. At least Dan had something interesting to look at while filming Sims videos - their computer monitor - instead of having to force himself to glance away from Phil at the camera every so often.

"You think you know him, you think he's an angel," he told the camera, truly meaning every word, "but Phil will tempt you."


	5. Dil's Mind Control Stripping [April 28, 2017]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found another one in a Sims video! I am on fire!!  
> "DIL'S MIND CONTROL STRIPPING - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #38" uploaded on DanAndPhilGAMES on April 8, 2017  
> 18:05

Christ, Phil was being adorable. He was getting so excited over this new mind control thing with Dil's SimRay...

To be fair, it was pretty awesome, and Dil was doing fairly well in his career. Dan joked about living vicariously through Dil, but he actually did, in a way. He loved pretending that the Sim was actually Phil's and his child. It was the closest he was going to get, at least for right now.

But Phil was letting the power go to his head - again. This seemed to be a recurring theme with Phil, but it always ended up with Dan laughing until his sides hurt, so he wasn't complaining.

Now, he just stared at Phil in utter disbelief. And a bit because he /couldn't/ stop staring, too. Like he had said, Phil was being /adorable,/ getting so thrilled and eager...

All Dan wanted to do was to grab his face and kiss him. He settled for the next best thing - leaning in slowly to Phil, never breaking his stare, face a stony mask.

"...I think it would brighten his day, it's always so sad," Phil finished when Dan was about a centimeter from his face. Dan didn't miss it when Phil's eyes flicked to his lips, and he could guess what the other man was thinking.

/Not in a video, though./

Phil clapped his hands like an eager child at Christmas and Dan finally was able to break himself away from staring at Phil.

/Make the video, Dan. Make the video./

"We said we wouldn't interfere with the Pancakes!"


	6. DAB BECOMES A CHILD! [May 5, 2017]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "DAB BECOMES A CHILD! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #39" uploaded on DanAndPhilGAMES on May 5, 2017  
> 2:30

"Yeah, all I remember is a frickin' sandpit." Dan could clearly see his daycare days in his mind's eye. It was one of his earliest memories, and something he hadn't thought about since that time, until right now, that is, when Phil had brought it up.

Dan glanced over at his best friend and found Phil staring at him. Or more specifically, staring at his lips. Dan froze, shocked, but his friend never stopped talking.

Dan felt his heart speeding up, even as the other man looked away and continued talking about how he and Owen, whoever that was, would bury trucks in their preschool's sandpit. /You're on camera, you're on camera, look natural, /act/ natural./

He forced himself to glance away, and just like that, the spell was broken. He was once more filming a video with his completely platonic friend. He was once more having a harmless discussion about preschool, about sandpits.

"Was it inside for you?"


	7. DIL'S BOWLING DESTRUCTION [May 26, 2017]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "DIL'S BOWLING DESTRUCTION - Dan and Phil play: The Sims 4 #40" uploaded on DanAndPhilGAMES on May 26, 2017  
> 1:31

"It's basically like a museum or a gym or something?" Dan asked, still a bit confused by what a bowling alley in The Sims 4 entailed or contained.

"It's basically..." Phil began explaining.

Dan glanced at his friend, feeling a strange feeling of desire washing over him. He wanted to kiss Phil - /now./

Shocked by the suddenness and intensity of the wish, Dan glanced away hurriedly and forced himself to focus on what Phil was saying. A slow smile spread over his lips, however, as another wave of the unwarranted feeling hit him.

/Focus on the game. Focus on the video. Focus on what Phil's saying./

Dan came into the one-sided conversation at a bad time, however.

"Meet a potential...mate. Mate's a weird word," Phil noted contemplatively, crinkling his eyes and glancing over at Dan as if looking for an agreement. Dan just stared at him, the same shocked feeling washing over him once more. What was Phil talking about? "A partner. A friend."

/We are currently friends, but I'd like us to be more. Mates, partners./

/Goddammit, Dan, /focus!//

"Who frickin' goes to meet anyone at a bowling alley?"


	8. Dan and Phil Play With my new Puppy!!! [June 29, 2017]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the video that inspired this entire collection of drabbles!! Thanks to little Sigma for being the glue binding this story together ^_^
> 
> "Dan and Phil Play With my New Puppy!!!" uploaded on @catrific on June 29, 2017.
> 
> Moment: 1:04

Dan gasped at the sight of the tiny puppy Kat was handing to an ecstatic Phil. Phil had been eagerly anticipating this moment for days, ever since Kat had contacted them about making this video. Dan, too, had been excited, but nowhere near as much as his flatmate.

The puppy was tiny and rather confused at the new people in its presence. It scrabbled weakly at Phil's chest and arms, sniffing around and generally exploring what it could reach. It already trusted the man unconditionally - and who wouldn't? Phil was one of the purest people on the planet, after all, and he deserved heaps of unconditional love.

Dan watched him fondly, a sudden wave of love washing over him at the sight of Phil and the puppy. He couldn't seem to keep the smile off of his face. This feeling was overwhelming - his heart was racing in the best way possible.

/Maybe we should get a dog someday,/ Dan thought before catching himself. /Okay, slow down, Dan. This is one time. One time of Phil playing with a puppy./

/But look how happy it's making him./

Dan had to look away before he lost all self-control, reached behind Kat, and kissed Phil. He glanced at the camera, pressing his lips and palms together, raising his hands to his face. His eyes were uncontrollably drawn back to Phil, who was examining the puppy's tiny head. His eyes flicked over Phil before he could stop himself.

"I need a moment."


End file.
